


Caught in the Undertow

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cliffhangers, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: fey-knight said: He hadn't paid too much attention to them in the past but this human had seemed especially pitiful, caught in the undertow of the storm currents, and Haru felt obligated to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryokomitsuragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryokomitsuragi/gifts).



> Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write [at least] the next five.

He hadn’t paid too much attention to them in the past but this human had seemed especially pitiful, caught in the undertow of the storm currents, and Haru felt obligated to save him. In the midst of the roiling waves and cracks of thunder, none of the crewmembers had noticed one of their number had been thrown overboard. There would be no one to his aid but Haru.

As Haru hauled the waterlogged human to the surface, he vaguely noted how large and heavy he was and wondered if this would be worth the trouble.

The mainland was quite a while away but there was a small island nearby. He swam as quickly as he could against the waves, and reached their destination in a few minutes.

He dragged the human up onto shore as far as he could, beaching himself.

The human seemed not to be breathing; Haru was having a bit of trouble himself from the exertion and now, from a bone-chilling worry.

Was the human going to die?


End file.
